The Importance of Talking
by Lady Beaumont
Summary: Six months into their marriage and the pressures of Downton and unrequited love are starting to strain Robert and Cora's relationship. Thankfully dinner with some old friends leads to them learning the importance of talking. Shameless smut.


**The Importance of Talking**

Dinner with the Powells was much needed. Robert and Cora were six months into married life and it was starting to strain. They got along well enough. Cora was, as she had been since their courtship, hopelessly in love with him but the feeling was still not mutual. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her company, or enjoy being able to call her his wife but he still felt he wasn't in love with her. Any declarations otherwise would be untrue and to Robert, Cora deserved nothing but truth and respect. As a result the mood of late in Downton Abbey had been distinctly tense. It wasn't just the blanket of unrequited love which hung awkwardly between the pair, but the ever increasing comments from Violet that were getting Cora down. The lack of heir became a tense topic with every month that past, and not for lack of trying. He may not have been in love with his wife but there was no denying that he found her extremely attractive. Love there was not but there was a definite amount of lust. So much in fact that the time they spent being intimate rarely lasted very long. Cora was left to do as all good British wives do; lie back and think of England. Once it was over and Robert had rolled off her, he'd kiss her briefly and retire to his own room. She knew it was what was expected, unheard of for married couples of their standing to share a bed, but every time the dressing room door closed she felt that little bit more lonely and used.

With his mother and father away in London for a few days and Downton to themselves, Robert knew this was his chance to cheer Cora up. He'd seen how Violet's remarks had slowly worn her down and he felt the awkwardness between them growing. Time alone was hopefully what they needed. He cleared his diary for the coming days as much as he could, in order to make time to be with his wife. After a pleasant first day, firstly out walking and picnicking together in the morning then a cosy afternoon in the library, the air between them seemed clearer. It was, however, when Robert told Cora of his plans for the next day's dinner that Cora seemed more like herself.

Charles Powell had been a dear friend of Robert's since school and during their season Cora had gotten on particularly well with his new wife, Lilly. Due to a multitude of reasons however, they'd not seen each other since Cora and Robert's wedding.

Dinner went by swimmingly. As the conversation and laughter flowed so did the wine. In the company of friends Cora and Robert were able to relax and as a result drank more with dinner than they both normally would have. Its affect was not felt until the meal was finished when upon standing to move the conversation somewhere more comfortable; the four found themselves gripping the edge of the table to steady themselves. No one cared to admit how much the wine had affected them but the stifled giggle from Cora spread like wild fire until all four were heartily chuckling with the realisation they were all as bad as each other.

Cora and Lilly left the dining room for a gossip in the comfort of the drawing while the men left for a cigar in the billiards room. Quite sensibly, the ladies decided against a nightcap whilst they caught up with each other. The same could not be said, however, for Robert and Charles. The cigars had been accompanied by a tot of whisky and then followed by another and game of billiards in which both, much to their amusement, found it increasingly difficult to hit the ball on the first go.

When the grandfather clock struck twelve Cora had been surprised. Noticing how late it had gotten she decided to ring down to the servants hall and dismiss any staff that were still waiting up for them. It was unfair to keep them up when they had to be up early in the morning. They would be able to manage for themselves for the rest of the evening. It was at this time she also noticed that the men had yet to return. Admittedly she'd gotten distracted reminiscing and giggling with Lilly about their season; the time and lack of their husbands until then hadn't particularly been noticed but on a subconscious level she'd noticed some noise and laughter bordering on rowdy, very unlike Robert, coming from the next room. It wasn't long until the two ladies, now much soberer, were faced with the extent of the men's excitement.

"THERE SHE IS, MY LOVELY WIFE!" The drawing room door was flung open to reveal Robert grinning with his arms raised in sheer delight at finding Cora. Charles' head could be seen behind him looking equally please at finding his own wife. Robert lunged across the room at Cora, tripping slightly and landing heavily next to her on the settee. She lent away from her husband as he went in for a kiss. The smell of alcohol was strong on his breath and caused her to screw up her nose in disgust.

"You've still been drinking haven't you?"

Robert looked outraged. "We have guests Cora, it would be rude not to offer a drink. I was merely being hospitatable."

"Hospitable," Cora corrected him.

"That's what I said hospitatable." Despite their exasperation, the ladies couldn't help but laugh at their husbands and roll their eyes. Charles came to Robert defence.

"He's been quite the host, Cora."

"That I don't doubt, Charles." She patted Robert on the knee, a gesture he took as praise for his hospitality.

"Right," Lilly knew what her husband was like drunk. "I think it's time we went up to bed, if you will excuse us." It was best to get him upstairs before he embarrassed himself. "Cora darling, dinner was wonderful and I've so enjoyed this evening. Thank you." She stood up holding out a hand to help her husband up too.

"Yes Cora, it's been wonderful. Thank you." Charles' words were slurred but none the less sincere. "Robert, you rotter, we should do this more often." Robert and Cora rose from their seats to bid goodnight to their guests.

As they did Robert leant over and whispered, well at least he thought he whispered, in Cora's ear. "I think you'll have to take me to bed." Cora shook her head in despair as Lilly laughed grateful it wasn't just her husband staggering about.

The two ladies escorted the men upstairs, making sure they got to the top in one piece. After bidding goodnight to the Powell's outside the guest room, Cora was left to guide Robert down the corridor to his bed. As they approached Robert's dressing room he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the next door and into her room. Closing the door behind them, he lunged forward kissing her, much to her surprise. She didn't pull back immediately though. She let him kiss her for a minute before snapping back to reality, where Robert was drunk and needed to get into bed.

"Robert, you should go to your bed. You are going to feel quite thick headed in the morning no doubt." She removed her dinner gloves and set them down on the dressing table.

"You sent Pritchard to bed," he pouted, "I need you to undress me." He had a point, she could hardly leave him to get undressed on his own in this state. Deciding it was safer to get him changed while he was sat down, Cora guided him over to the bed where he flopped down heavily. Starting with his shoes she knelt before him and removed each one followed by his socks. As she did, she felt his hand in her hair stroking the top of her head.

"You looked beautiful tonight." Cora stopped momentarily, appreciating the compliment. She stood up and removed his jacket before starting on his cufflinks and tie. "I mean it, I said to Charles doesn't my Cora look beautiful tonight and he agreed." Despite wanting to take the words of a drunk with a pinch of salt, a blush had started to form on Cora's cheeks.

"You flatter me Robert." Her fingers started their work on his shirt buttons, revealing a bit more chest with each one. After the shirt she pulled him up off the bed and quickly removed his trousers holding on to him as he stepped out of them.

"There, done, ready for bed." He stood before her in just his underwear. She could have gone and gotten him some pyjamas but right now it seemed like more hassle than it was worth.

"What about you?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'll be fine, come on, to bed." She grabbed his hand started towards the door which joined their rooms. He didn't move. However unsteady he'd be on his feet up until then, he now seemed to be as sturdy as a rock. "Robert?"

"You'll need help." He was right, her dress buttoned down the back with multiple small buttons and she'd need someone to undo her corset but regardless she still felt he would be more of a hindrance than a help. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed. "I suppose, just be careful." It was a new dress, she didn't want it ruined already.

"When am I not?" She didn't answer. Instead she turned her back on him so that he could start on the buttons. With great struggle he'd managed to undo as far down as her waist before becoming thoroughly annoyed with his clumsy fingers.

"Why are there so many?!" He whined like a small child. Cora had the sense to realise laughing at him, no matter how ridiculous he was being, would only serve to annoy him further and so stifled her giggle.

"You've done well, Robert." She turned round and patted his arm in an appreciative manner. It really was like dealing with a child. "I can do it from here." She pulled the sleeves down and managed to extract her arms. Spinning the dress round on her waist she set to work on the remaining buttons herself. She'd been impressed Robert had managed as far as he had. Finally free she let the dress fall round her feet, stepped out of it and slipped off her shoes. Next followed her camisole and petticoats, exposing her corset.

"Could you undo the ties please?"

Robert came up behind her again pressing a kiss to her shoulder before loosening her corset so that she could undo it at the front and remove it completely. She turned round to face him.

"Thank you, you've been a great help, I can do the rest now." She'd expected him to leave her at this point and go to his dressing room. Surely he starting to get tired?

"You've still got your stockings on."

"Robert I can…" she sighed as he had already dropped to his knees and was pushing up the bottom of her drawers in order to unclip the garters. He rolled each down her legs and kissed each knee once he removed them. Holding on to his shoulders for stability she looked down at him watching his every move. He looked up at her with great pride as he finished. It was at that moment that she noticed the truly mischievous glint in his eyes and knew she wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon.

He stood up, grabbing the hem of her chemise as he went, pulling it over her head, leaving her stood in the same manner as him, in nothing but drawers. He grinned at her and ran over to the bed. Sitting right in the middle, on top of the sheets, he simply stared at her. Cora suddenly felt self-conscious, feeling his eyes taking her in. The only times she'd been naked around him previously had been under the covers. She ran over to the bed hoping to dive in under the sheet and cover up, Robert, however, had over ideas. He spread himself out across the bed pinning the sheets down and making it impossible for her to slip in next to him.

"Shuffle over." She attempted to lift the corner of the quilt.

"No. Sorry, no drawers allowed."

She looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me Lady Crawley," he couldn't have looked any smugger if he tried, "take them off."

"Robert, just let me in my own bed."

"No can do, I'm afraid. Those are the rules, no drawers allowed in bed."

"You're still wearing yours."

"No I'm not." Quicker than a flash he pulled off his own and flung them across the room.

Cora stood, eyes wide, amazed at his audacity. She tried to protest but knew it was pointless. "Fine," she grumbled pulling off her own drawers and attempted to climb once more on to the bed. Robert shuffled over to let her on. They lay side by side looking at each other. A sense of calm seemed to wash over them. He reached over and stroked her cheek.

"How did I end up with such a beautiful wife?"

"I don't know. She must be a fool."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Must she now?" She could feel his cheekiness rubbing off on her.

"To marry you? Yes, complete and utter fool!"

Then she knew she was in trouble. Robert launched at her, tickling her mercilessly. "Robert!" She screamed, unable to breathe for laughing. She tried attempting to tell him to stop but it was impossible for laughing so hard.

"Sorry what was that Cora? I couldn't hear." He was laughing now also.

"Sto…" She squealed again as he tickled her more, now on top, straddling her. She was thoroughly trapped.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"Stop." She breathed heavily. "Stop." His tickling slowed but the laughter did not. Cora felt more content then than she had for a while. She had never seen Robert so playful before. Seeing him behaving like this with her reminded her why she'd fallen in love with him in the first place, before the ways of Downton had gotten to the both of them. Robert looked down at her and they locked eyes. He leant in to kiss her, before moving down along her jaw, kissing her neck, a small moan escaped from her lips.

He pulled back and looked down at her again. "Do you like that?"

Cora blushed and looked away. She hadn't meant to moan like that it just felt so good. "Yes," she whispered.

Robert's lips immediately sort her neck once more before asking what else she liked.

She flushed again. "I like you." He laughed against her neck as another small moan finished her sentence.

"I know that, but what else do you like? Tell me."

Cora knew what he meant but it made her feel embarrassed talking about such things out loud. Normally it would have made him too but the alcohol had clearly loosened his tongue. She purposely answered him in a manner he didn't want. "I like roses and walks and dancing."

"That's not what I meant. Talk to me, tell me what you like." Cora remained silent. "You like when I kiss your neck, where else do you like me to kiss?" She wanted to tell him but embarrassment still got the better of her. "Here?" Robert moved to the base of her neck sucking lightly before moving down to her collar bone. "Here?" He kissed again. "Here?" He pressed a firm kiss to the top of her breasts before lifting his head and looking at her. "Tell me Cora, where would you like me to kiss?"

Months of trying to be the perfect wife and Lady were causing a struggle within her. He clearly wanted her to talk to him, she wanted to talk to him, but it all seemed so unladylike and embarrassing. How could she express to him what she wanted without sounding foolish? It was so different from all the other times they'd been intimate. Some brief kissing and groping, to point where she would just be starting to feel hot and flustered, then Robert would enter and within a few minutes it was over. She enjoyed being so close to him and the intimacy between them but it always felt like it was over before it got to somewhere else. All in all it was usually a quiet affair save for the breathless pants and moans they made. Robert would often call her name as he climaxed but there was never talking.

They both watched as he trailed a finger slowly down the centre of her chest. She'd never wanted him to touch her this much before. Unable to tell him with words she grabbed his hand and moved it over to her right breast. He immediately began to knead the flesh and her eyes fluttered shut. She felt her heart pound in her chest.

"What do you want Cora?"

In a breathless rush she uttered her first instruction. "Kiss me." Had her eyes been open she would have seen the smile on Robert's face as he realised she would go on with his game. He'd never wanted her more than in that moment. The urge to take her there and then and have his way was unbearable but the idea of getting more instructions and those sacred noises from her rallied his determination for some self-control.

"Where?" He whispered in her ear. She placed her hand back on top of his own.

"Here." His mouth replaced his hand, placing open mouthed kisses against her breast. His other hand set to work on the left as he heard her sigh.

"Like this?" She nodded her head but he wanted her to speak. "Cora?"

"Yes." Her fingers combed through his hair, holding his head against her. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and she moaned. Each sound he got from her only spurred him on for a next. Removing his mouth from her to ask his next question caused a noise of disappointment which caught in her throat.

"Tell me how it feels." A squeak escaped her lips as he returned his attentions. She was breathless, talking took concentration.

"So good." He bit gently. Her fingers twisted sharply in his hair. "Ohh so good."

"You like that?"

"Yes...yes...harder." That instruction took her by surprise, like it had left her mouth before she'd even had a chance to realise it. He listened though, biting down harder as she groaned. With that any inhabitations she'd previously felt slipped away. "Oh Robert." He ran his hands down her sides stopping at her thighs parting them and climbing between them. She felt his manhood press against her leg, a groan escaping this time for him. He reached up and kissed her soundly on the lips, the pair moaning into each other's mouths. It was at this point she'd expected him to enter her, they were both ready, but he didn't. Stretched out on top of her, Robert felt tantalisingly close. So close he felt he would burst but another idea stopped him from giving in to his base desires. Once again he made his descent kissing her body. He felt her writhe underneath him, frenzied like she'd never been before.

"Neck." He placed a kiss. "Breast." Another. "Ribs." She brought up her body to meet him as he placed a kiss on her rib cage. His hands trailed behind the path of kisses. "Stomach." They slid along her sides as she squirmed. "Navel." He swiped his tongue over it and was rewarded with a cry. "Hips." He kissed one and stroked the other with his thumb. She bucked, thighs tightening around him. He laughed. "Ticklish are we?" He licked her, following it with feather light kisses.

"Robert," she moaned, very definitely ticklish there. She looked down at him through lust heavy eyelids. He looked up at her with an impish grin.

"Where next Cora?" His hands ran up the insides of her thighs spreading her further. He pressed a kiss in the wake of his hands. His hot breath against her skin caused a shiver. She didn't think she could take this anymore. She'd never wanted him so desperately.

"Robert please."

The desperation in her voice nearly caused him to climax there and then. He'd never seen her so keen, so wanton. He took the plunge and licked where she wanted him.

Her hands flew down into his hair, pulling sharply. "Robert! You can't! It's so," she gasped for breath, "so unseemly." Despite her protestations coming from her mouth, the hand firmly holding his head against her told otherwise. Not entirely sure what he was doing, he used the moans coming from her as his guide, when she quietened he'd try something else, when she cried out he'd continue.

That feeling she'd often had the other times she'd been intimate Robert was building, this time greater than ever before, like a spring coiling tighter and tighter ready to burst. Heat pooled deep in her stomach and feet began to prickle. His tongue moved to the left and feeling suddenly subsided. A rush of frustration washed over her. "Back, go back." She needed that feeling again.

He followed her breathless instructions immediately, grateful for the help as her sighs and moans had started to drive him to distraction. He couldn't hold off any longer. He needed her now. He raised his head, ready to climb up and thrust into her but her cries stopped him. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Her hips snapped up bringing herself to him. He groaned before delving back between her folds. He felt the tremor in her thighs as they tightened round his head. "Robert ... don't stop." Her hand fisted the bed sheets, whatever she was feeling, it was becoming unbearable, she needed release. "Faster Robert, faster." He quickened his pace. "Yes. Yes." She felt like she was on fire. "Robert I ... I." She stiffened and cried out. Climax hit her, the rush of warmth, the pulsing of her muscles, she lay panting for breath, boneless.

Climbing back up her body, he stopped to look at her. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes barely open, her lips swollen. She'd never looked so beautiful. He hovered above her taking her in. She could smell the alcohol on his breath but she didn't care. She leant up and kissed him. "Cora I need you." Suddenly the need to be together was stronger than ever.

"Then have me," she breathed. He didn't need telling twice. He thrust into her easily and knew he wouldn't last long. The way she pushed up to meet him was driving him wild.

"Cora. My beautiful Cora." He felt her nails digging into his shoulders, her hot breath against his neck where she'd buried her face, muffled sighs and whimpers filling the air.

"Robert." He applied his own encouragement for words to himself and found he was only able mutter two word sentences punctuated with grunts as he found himself hurtling closer and closer to edge of all rational though.

"So good. So hot. So wet. So beautiful" She clenched around him sending him spiralling after her.

They lay together, waiting to catch their breath. Robert looked over and caught Cora's eye. He rewarded with a grin he couldn't help but mirror.

"We should talk more often." She laughed and reached out to stroke his face.

"I'd like that." He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissed it. They pressed their foreheads together and lay in silence. After a few minutes of stillness Robert got up, gathered his clothes and left.


End file.
